Agent Carolina
Agent Carolina is a main character in the web series Red vs. Blue, made by Rooster Teeth. Background Carolina is the daughter of Dr. Leonard Church, the director of Project Freelancer, where soldiers are trained in the use of various experimental weaponry and tech for a variety of missions, and his deceased wife Allison. As an adult, Carolina enrolled in Project Freelancer, becoming its top agent. However, that changed when the mysterious soldier known as Agent Texas entered the picture. Tex managed to be much more skilled than Carolina in all fields, causing her to become jealous and competitive. One day, the director managed to gain an extremely intelligent A.I., and decided to implant every soldier in Project Freelancer with one to make them better fighters. Since he couldn't get more A.I.'s, the director decided to fragment the original one by torturing it until it developed split personalities. Tex managed to get Omega, the strongest of the A.I.'s, making Carolina even more jealous. Because of this, Carolina demanded to have two A.I.'s implanted into her, but she was unable to handle the stress of having three minds in her head. After having her A.I.'s stolen by the former Freelancer Agent Maine, Carolina was believed to have been killed by him. However, she managed to survive the encounter, and eventually tracked down the Red and Blue teams from Blood Gulch, along with Epsilon, the A.I. fragment containing the original A.I.'s memories, and asked that they help her find and kill the director for everything that happened in Project Freelancer. Powers & Abilities * '''Skilled Fighter: '''Before Tex showed up, Carolina was considered the best fighter in Project Freelancer. She can easily take on large groups of armed fighters with her bare hands. Her fighting style consists of quick strikes and she prefers dodging over blocking, emphasizing speed over strength. She has been able to fight on par with Tex, proving how good she is in close-quarters combat. * '''Speed Boost: '''One of Carolina's armor enhancements, which greatly enhances her speed when active. With this enhancement, Carolina can outrun speeding cars, keep up with motorcycles, defeat several Tex copies in moments, and even charge up and fire herself forward like a rocket. * '''Adaptive Camouflage: '''An armor enhancement that changes the color of Carolina's armor, letting her disguise herself and blend into the environment. * '''Active Camouflage: '''An armor enhancement that bends light around Carolina's armor, turning her invisible. * '''EMP: '''An armor enhancement that releases a portable electromagnetic pulse, shutting down any nearby technology. * '''Healing Unit: '''An armor enhancement that heals the injuries of Carolina or others over time. * '''BioScan: '''An armor enhancement that lets Carolina check the health and vitals of others. * '''Domed Energy Shield: '''An armor enhancement that projects a protective energy barrier around Carolina. This shield is strong enough to withstand bullets, rockets, and even the explosion of a nuclear reactor. * '''Grav Boots: '''An armor enhancement that releases artificial gravity from Carolina's boots, letting her stick to whatever surface she's currently standing on. Equipment * '''Magnum: '''Carolina's main weapon. The magnum holds eight rounds, and fires a single round with each shot. One shot from it can break through a stone column, and it can also be loaded with paralyzing paint to immobilize enemies. * '''Battle Rifle: '''The main weapon of most Red vs. Blue characters. This rifle shoots bursts of three rounds when fired, and it holds thirty-six rounds in total. * '''Plasma Rifles: '''Alien firearms that shoot super-heated plasma blasts when fired, and have automatic fire. Each rifle can be shot a hundred times before it runs out of power, and Carolina often dual-wields them. * '''Grappling Hook: '''A pistol-like device that shoots a grappling hook instead of bullets, attaching to objects and either pulling them towards Carolina, or vice-versa. * '''Shotgun: '''A pump-action shotgun that fires a scattered burst of bullets, and holds six shells. * '''Humbler Stun Device: '''A metal baton that releases non-lethal electric shocks to whoever touches the tip. * '''Gravity Hammer: '''A large hammer, weighing in at eighty-five pounds, that unleashes gravitational shockwaves when swung. It has a blade on the back of the head, and can be thrown as a projectile. * '''Epsilon: '''A fragment of the original Alpha A.I., which contains all of the Alpha's memories, and shares its personality. Epsilon is currently installed into Carolina's armor, helping her properly run all of her armor enhancements. Epsilon experiences time much slower than humans, and can come up with multiple strategies in less than a second before instantly transferring them to Carolina. Epsilon can also manipulate technology, or people wearing Spartan Armor, by possessing it and using it as a body. Feats Strength * Throws and kicks trained soldiers through the air with ease. * Threw a Gravity Hammer with one hand. * Ripped a metal door off its hinges and flung it away. * Held onto both Felix and Wash. Speed * Fought a horde of Tex drones without getting hit for a while. * Can run up walls without the Speed Boost. * With the Speed Boost, can outrun speeding cars. * Kept up with motorcycles and people on jetpacks with Speed Boost. * Dodged point blank shots. * Is fast enough to react to bullets from a pistol. Durability * Survived falling off a cliff with only some snow to break her fall. * Crashed into a metal crate hard enough to dent it and lived. * Survived sliding across a highway and smashing into a tunnel barrier. * Took hits from Sharkface, who can dent metal bars with his punches. * Got smashed through a thick layer of concrete and got right back up. * Blocked a nuclear explosion. Skill * Before Tex, was the most skilled Freelancer. * Was able to fight evenly with Tex in a undecided battle. * Defeated many high-ranking Insurrectionists & Freelancers. * With Tex, defeated C.T. and the Insurrectionist leader. * With help from the Blood Gulch crew, put an end to Project Freelancer for good. * Defeated several Tex drones on her own. * Defeated Sharkface twice. * With Wash, fought evenly with Locus and Felix. * Discovered the Director's secret location. Weaknesses * Needs Epsilon to properly control her armor enhancements. * Epsilon can't keep multiple armor enhancements working in quick succession. * Her ambitions often cloud her judgement and cause her to take unnecessary risks. * Often neglects her teammates in competitive scenarios. * Can't keep her armor enhancements active for long periods of time. Fun Facts * Carolina is voiced by Jen Brown, who also voices another Rooster Teeth character, Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Firearms Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:True Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Speedsters Category:Healers Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Military Characters